moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Peterson
| aliases = | film = | franchise = Fright Night film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Rancho Corvalis, Iowa | associations = Christopher L. Cushing High School | known relatives = | status = | born = 1969 Amy Peterson was 16-years-old during the events of the first Fright Night. Assuming that the events of the film take place in the year in which it was released, this would make Amy's year of birth 1969. | died = | 1st appearance = Fright Night | final appearance = | actor = Amanda Bearse Imogen Poots Sacha Parkinson }} Amy Peterson was a supporting character featured in the 1985 vampire film Fright Night. She was played by actress Amanda Bearse. The character did not appear in the 1988 sequel Fright Night Part 2. On June 22nd, 2010, it was announced that 28 Weeks Later star Imogen Poots would play the role of Amy in the 2011 Fright Night remake. Reelz Channel; Imogen Poots Joins Fright NightThe film was remade a second time in 2013 under the title Fright Night 2: New Blood. Amy Peterson was played by actress Sacha Parkinson. Biography Amy Peterson was a sixteen-year-old girl and the girlfriend of teenager Charley Brewster. They began dating when they were fifteen and even after being together for a year, they were both still virgins. Despite her prudish demeanor, Amy was mustering up the courage to finally have sex with Charley, but she grew frustrated when she began to realize that Charley had other things on his mind aside from sex. In particular, Charley had developed an intense interest in his new next door neighbor, Jerry Dandridge. On the night when Charley and Amy were supposed to be sharing an intimate moment together, Charley ignored her in favor of staring out his bedroom window where he saw Jerry and his roommate Billy Cole carrying a coffin into the basement of the house. Amy grew angry with Charley and stormed out of the house. The next day at school, the two tried to make up with one another, but again, Charley became distracted when he saw a news broadcast on the television about a murder. Enraged, Amy took another student's lunch and smeared it into Charley's face, much to the delight of their strange friend "Evil" Ed Thompson. As time went on, Charley's obsession with Dandridge grew even worse. He told Amy and Ed that Dandridge was a vampire and that he was responsible for killing a prostitute. Fearful that Charley might do something stupid, Amy and Ed conspired to help Charley through his delusion. They contacted a local celebrity horror host and former actor Peter Vincent - one of Charley's childhood heroes. They paid him a small sum of money to accompany Charley to Jerry's house to conduct a "test" to see whether or not Dandridge truly was a vampire. Charley didn't know that Peter only planned on faking his alleged vampire test. When they arrived at the house however, Jerry took a particular interest in Amy. Her appearance reminded him of a woman he was in love with a long time ago - a woman whose portrait hung in Dandridge's house. Despite the irresponsible actions of Charley and Peter Vincent, Jerry Dandridge quickly grew tired of their antics and decided that he needed to eliminate them. However, he wanted Amy for himself. He stalked Charley and Amy to a night club and was able to get Amy alone. Using his vampiric hypnotic stare, he seduced Amy and forced her to dance with him. Charley was forced to flee from the club without Amy. Jerry brought Amy back to his house where he turned her into a vampire. Charley and Peter Vincent, now fully aware of Jerry's true nature, stormed the house to rescue her. At first, Charley feared that they were too late as Amy emerged from her coffin with grossly distorted features and long, sharpened teeth. Fortunately however, Amy had not yet fully become a vampire and after they successfully destroyed Jerry Dandridge, she returned back to normal. Notes & Trivia * The only reference to Amy's family is when Mrs. Brewster asks Amy to tell her mother that they are going to be playing Poker at her house. * The character also appeared in the Fright Night comic book series by Now Comics. See also Extended Links * References Category:1969/Character births Category:Horror film characters Category:Fright Night/Characters